Strawberry Sunsets
by kienybobieny
Summary: Drunk Emma asks Regina on a date and she agrees. Things don't go exactly as planned. Mostly fluff, Swanqueen one shot.


When Emma had asked Regina the truth is she had been slightly intoxicated. Its not that she regretted it but the blond was unsure of the way she had acted around the other women in her state, which led her to believe she had most likely made a fool of herself. The only way she remembered what she had done is when Regina had texted her the next morning, confirming their date for that evening.

_Miss Swan, its Regina, I was just wondering if you still wanted to go out tonight, you didn't quite seem to be aware of what you were doing when you approached me last night._

A slow smile spread across Emma's face. She remembered asking Regina if she wanted to go to a Jazz concert with her and Henry. It wasn't really a date she told herself, the chances of Regina agreeing to go anywhere with Emma alone were next to none but with Henry… She may have been drunk but Emma had found a way to get Regina Mills to go out with her. And their son.

_Yes, of course! I'm sorry for last night, I had one too many drinks but my offer still stands if you want to join us. _

Emma stood up and stretched, she was sore and tired from last night, drinking always did that to her yet Emma always found herself in this predicament of telling herself never again. She walked across the loft to Mary Margaret's perfectly arranged kitchen and grabbed a mug off the shelf. she was getting the coffee beans out of the cabinet when she decided against it, favoring an already brewed cup of coffee at Grannys than dealing with her mothers old machine. She grabbed her jacket off the chair, thankful she didn't forget it at the bar, and headed out the apartment.

Outside the sky was clear and bright and surprised Emma at how early she had gotten up, usually she slept in till noon after a night on the town, and with Henry out with David she didn't have to worry about making him breakfast as soon as he got up. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced down,

_I would love to Emma, thank you for inviting me. Should we meet at the park around_ six?

Emma smiled bigger this time and replied hastily,

_You live close to the park don't you? How about I come over at 5:30 and we walk over together? David and Henry won't be done till 6 and he said that he could just drop him off at the park. _

Please say yes, Emma silently prayed to herself as she slipped her phone back in her pocket and continued her walk to the diner. She was halfway through her first cup of coffee and brimming with anxiety when Regina responded.

_Thats fine. I suppose I'll see you then, make sure to bring a blanket, the grass is usually wet and Henry is allergic. _

Reading the text Emma wondered how she didn't know this about her son. _You may have given birth to him but he is my son. _Reginas angry word echoed in Emma's brain as she recalled one of her first encounters with the mayor. Yes, Emma had grown very close to Henry in the past months with him living with her but she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized how much of his life she had missed. Regina had raised him, and although Henry may have seen her as the Evil Queen she was Emma knew that he had so many memories with her, so many good one, ones she wasn't a part of. At the same time Emma was glad Henry had that time with his adoptive mother, who may also have been his great grandmother but Emma really didn't want to think of that because that would mean that she had a crush on (and a date with , she reminded herself) her step-grandmother. Regina loved Henry, that much was clear, and she had proved it more than once.

Emma sighed, much louder than intended, and set her mug down.

"Do you need anything Em?" Ruby, Emma noticed, had stopped wearing her revealing clothing and now wore more, well, less slutty clothes.

Emma shook her head, "Unless you can give me a potion to make life less confusing than I'm good."

Ruby leaned forward, "That bad huh? No one blames you Emma, its a lot to swallow, even for us."

"A least you guys know who the hell you are."

The waitress laughed, "Oh you mean Red Riding Hood? Or how about a werewolf? Not to mention your god-mother."

Emma shook her head, "I don't mean that, although thanks for reminding me that my god-mother is younger and much better looking than me."

Ruby laughed again.

"I'm just having a tough time with this whole mom thing I guess."

"Well I can't help you there," The other women said straightening up and collecting Emmas mug, "I can however tell you this: Family can be rough, trust me I know. But at the end of the day having people there for you, thats whats family is, not genetics or blood. Be there for Henry, listen to him and love him and he'll do the same for you."

Emma offered her a small smile, "Thanks Rubes."

The waitress smiled back before walking away to take the new customers orders.

Emma sat there pondering for another minute before dropping a bill on the table, waving to Ruby and exiting the diner.

* * *

Regina sat on her porch swing, sipping her tea and enjoying the sunlight. She had to admit, being asked out but the sheriff was a surprise but she could read between the lines, this had nothing to do with their son and Emma did a poor job of covering that up in her drunken state. Regina could no longer deny her attraction to the quirky blond but there was still a voice in the back of her mind warning her not to get to close, _Love is weakness_, her mother's voice sounded just like it did in her childhood. Maybe it wasn't, she tried to convince herself, maybe she could learn to open herself up again, love and allow herself to be loved. Regina instantly shut down that idea however, there was no way she could let herself fall for that again, not after what happened to Daniel. The Mayor let her perfectly manicured toes drag across the ground as she slowed the swing to a stop. She decided that she would let what happens happen tonight, it was out of her control after all, if she had learned one thing in her many years it was that you could never fully control something. Regina let her long strides carry her to the kitchen where she washed out her glass and returned it to its cabinet. She then carried herself upstairs to get ready for her day.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Regina's house at 5:27. She admitted to herself that she was very nervous. Its okay, Henry will be there, and its just a concert, she reasoned with herself. She saw Regina peek out of the window of her study and knew there was no turning back. She got slowly out of her bug and grabbed the blanket from the back, along with a few bottles of wine she stole from Mary Margaret's abundant collection of imported drinks.

Regina opened the door before she could even make it up the walk.

"Hi…" Emma said almost breathlessly when she noticed Regina's appearance. She wore a long black maxi dress that squeezed every curve perfectly.

"Hello," Regina smirked at Emma and her dumbstruck look, "Well, please do come in, dear."

Emma's heart fluttered, although it happened quite often Emma loved when Regina called her dear, something about it made her heart beat faster and her cheeks burn red.

Regina held the door open and Emma stepped into the house, for the first time feeling welcome in the mayor's home.

The brunet then led her into the kitchen where a large picnic basket sat on the counter,

"I packed us a light dinner since Henry usually gets ice cream from the vender and I see you brought wine."

"Yeah." Emma said holding the bottles out for Regina to inspect.

"I'm surprised Miss Swan, you don't seem like the wine type."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Emma winked.

"I can see that," the brunet responded placing the wine bottles in the basket, "Shall we go then?"

Emma smiled, picking up the basket off the counter and offering her elbow to Regina,

"Yes we shall." She said in a playfully royal voice.

Regina couldn't help but grin as she linked her arm with the blonds.

Emma laughed.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing!" Emma said but continued to chuckle, "Lead the way your majesty."

* * *

As they got closer to the park Regina unlinked her arm from Emmas but still walked close, their shoulders occasionally bumping.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" Emma asked.

"Quite a few," Regina responded, "I used to take Henry a lot when he was younger, he always loved the music."

Emma smiled imagining a young Henry dancing to the slow jazz music. She then frowned, yet another memory she wasn't a part of.

Once they got to the park they chose a spot in farther away from the main crown but close enough to hear the music. Emma laid out the blanket and set the basket down on top of it.

Looking at her watch Regina says, "You said Henry would be here around six right?"

"Yeah, what time is it now?"

"5:42."

"Oh! We have some time." Emma instantly became shy.

Regina smirked noticing her change in attitude, "Is that a problem Miss Swan?"

"No, not at all." Emma blushed.

"Then by all means, have seat." she indicated to the blanket.

Emma sat down and folded her legs next to Regina. She sucked her breath in and her heart almost stopped beating when Regina reached over her to grab the picnic basket. If the brunet noticed she didn't show it instead offered Emma a wineglass and she popped the cork off of one of the bottles the blond brought.

As Regina took her first sip of wine a moan escaped her lips, "This is superbe, Emma."

Emma felt shivers go down her spine and she noticed how close Regina sat to her.

"Thanks…" Emma said quietly as she sipped her own drink.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment as they drank their wine and listen to calming music coming from the stage.

"Do you want a snack?" Regina asked reaching into the picnic basket once again.

"Sure."

"How do strawberries sound?"

"Yummy." Emma licked her lips.

Regina just shook her head as she pulled the fruit from the basket.

"I thought you were more of an apple person?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, "Oh I am, but Henry prefers strawberries."

"So do I." Emma admitted.

"When Henry and I used to come over here in evenings we would eat strawberries and watch the sun set."

Emma closed her eyes imagining the scene.

"We would call them strawberry sunsets because the sky would be the same color as the fruit some evenings." Regina voice sounded in Emma's ear.

Emma held up her strawberry to the evening sky and was shocked to see the colors blend perfectly,

"I didnt even know the sky could get that color!"

"Yes, well, Storybrooke is a special place I suppose."

Silence soon enveloped them again, it wasn't awkward however, it was rather peaceful bringing both women much comfort.

"So tell me," Regina said leaning toward the blond, "Why invite me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why invite me? You and Henry have clearly grown much closer now that he lives with you, why suddenly invite me to spend time with him?"

"With me," Emma corrected, "With the both of us. Regina I want you in his life, you are just as much as a mother to him as I am, if not more, you raised him the first 10 years of his life."

"Oh." Regina said suddenly quite as if the idea of someone being kind to her was forrin,

"Thank you Emma."

The sheriff smiled at her, "Do you miss him?" she asked.

"Yes. My house is so empty without him."

"Well, maybe sometime he could come over, spend the night?"

Regina grinned from ear to ear, "I have his room just as he left it!"

Emma giggled.

"Maybe you two could join me for dinner some night." Regina suggested.

"Why madam mayor, if I didn't know any better I would say you were asking me out on a date."

"Isn't this a date?" Regin blushed.

Emma noticed in that moment that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, their thighs touching and Regina, whose shoes were long since discarded, had her ankles crossed in front of her, toes brushing Emmas calfs. Yet another shiver went down Emmas spine, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Before Regina could respond Emma's phone started buzzing,

"One sec." She said answering the call.

"David?"

"_Hey Emma."_

"What's up? Are you still bringing Henry over?"

"_About that, we may not be back for another couple of hours, we went on a hike this afternoon and got quite lost, we found our way back but we won't be back in town till around nine." _

"Oh. Thats fine. I guess I'll just see you at the loft later?"

"_Sounds good. And hey, sorry if I ruined your evening plans." _

"Thats fine I'm with…" Emma trailed off not sure of how her father would feel about her being alone with the women who cursed him in a coma for 28 years.

"_Who?" _

"Um no one, look I'll see you later, tell Henry that I love him."

"_Will do, see you Em."_

"Bye." Emma set the phone down.

"Where are they?" Regina asked with a quizzical expression.

"Still out in the woods, they won't be back till nine."

"Thats not good." Regina said but even she couldn't fool Emma, she was happy for more time alone with the blond savior.

"Yes well, more wine for us." Emma reached for the bottle to pour more.

Regina laughed, "I sure hope you weren't planning on giving any to our son."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emma said taking a slug right from the bottle.

"Miss Swan!"

"Your Majesty!" Emma joked in a mocking tone.

"You know I was actually a queen?" Regina said with a sad look on her face.

"What was it like?" Emma asked genuinely interested in Regina's past life.

"Not as simple as the movies make it out to be," Regina started, "Its very dirty business running a kingdom, and I was a cruel leader…"

"The Evil Queen."

"Yes indeed, and the name fit, I murdered villages and burnt towns in a blink of an eye, no second thoughts, no regrets and just to kill your mother."

"Do you regret it now?"

"Everyday." Emma watched a tear fall out of Reginas eye and reached over to wipe it off her fingers lingering on the brunets cheek.

"You know what?"

"hm?"

"I think," Emma said taking her hand and squeezing softly, "I think you were never the evil queen. Just a heartbroken girl who blamed Snow White for the death of her first love. But that Regina, and even what you did with those emotions, that doesn't make you evil"

Tears streaked down Regina's face, "Thank you Emma." she said quietly.

Emma stood up then, "Come on, lets go dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah," Emma indicated toward the stage where many coupes were swaying to the tunes, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm not really…"

"Regina." Emma whined, "Pretty please."

Regina sighed, "Oh well I suppose."

Emma beamed and held out her hand to help Regina up, except as they walked side by side toward the stage Emma didn't let go.

* * *

The song was just ending as the two reached the stage.

"Oh well." Regina tugged Emma's hand to go back to their spot.

"Um where do you think you're going?" Emma asked.

Regina groaned.

"Wait here." Emma commanded letting go of her and and hopping up on stage. She bounded over to the lead singer and whispered in his ear. Regina watched the blond slightly confused. Emma came back soon and reached her hand down to Regina, helping her up on to the stage,

"Do we have to do this?" Regina complained.

"Yes, of course! What kind of date would it be without dancing?"

Regina wasn't sure of how to respond.

"Come on!" Emma pulled her into the middle of the stage as the song started. Regina didn't recognize it but noted that the tone was much more upbeat than the others played that evening, the perfect song to dance to.

Emma laced their fingers together and swung her around. At first the brunet was quite resistant but soon she was enjoying herself just as much as the younger woman. Laughing and throwing her head back she enjoyed the wind in her short brown locks as Emma twirled her around and around.

The song ended too fast and Regina found herself disappointed as Emma stopped the twirling. However Regina soon felt dizzy and swayed a bit. She felt Emma's hand brush her hips and catch her.

"You okay?"

"Wonderful." Regina said spinning around to face the other woman. The first thing he noticed was how close Emma was standing to her. The second was her lips.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get any words out as Emma pulled her even closer and sealed the gap between them pressing their soft lips together.

Regina melted into the kiss, putting her hands on Emmas waist trying to get closer to the savior.

When they finally broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other Regina exhaled.

"What a kiss." Emma murmured.

"What a date." Regina whispered back.

Emma laughed, "What a date indeed."


End file.
